Throwing Weapon
A weapon that produces an effect when thrown. Throwing weapons are not limited only to damage dealing varieties. Various special effects can be achieved depending on the type of weapon. With the exception of C4, no throwing weapon can damage structure modules; however they can all damage sentry guns. Frag Grenade A standard hand grenade. An antipersonnel weapon that is designed to give damage to people nearby with its time delayed fragmentation. Price: Unlocked from the beginning Ammo: 3 Damage: 8 NOTE: 4.5 second fuse, starting when grenade is first pulled out. Can blow up in your hand if not thrown. Does approximately 500 damage. The "fruit" grenades from the Carnival drill mode seem to operate exactly the same as Frag Grenades, including fuse time. Cannot damage modules. Smoke Grenade A non-lethal grenade. Colored smoke will be released when its is ignited. Used as screening device to hide your movement from enemy sight. Price: 3 Ammo: 2 Damage: 0 NOTE: Creates smoke for roughly 15 seconds. Radar Grenade Toss this grenade to display enemy movement within its range on friendly radar. Price: 4 Ammo: 3 Damage: 0 NOTE: Lasts for 32 seconds. Deals zero damage. Stun Grenade A non-lethal hand grenade. Used to temporarily disorient the enemy with a blinding flash of light accompanied by a loud noise when ignited. Price: 5 Ammo: 4 Damage: 0 NOTE: 3.5 second fuse time before the stun grenade explodes, after it is thrown. The target will always have three seconds of the screen being white before the screen turns to normal. After which they will be able to move after 1.0 seconds with 0 Stun Resist 0.5 seconds with 1 Stun Resist 0.25 seconds with 2 Stun Resist. Uncertain how exactly the Stun Immunity set bonus of the Shadow Ranger outfit functions, but it most likely completely nullifies the time the player is not able to move. Sensor Grenade Sticks to walls or ceilings when when thrown, and explodes when enemies come within a certain range. Price: Ammo: 2 Damage: 8 NOTE: Does approximately 500 damage, same as the regular frag grenade. Cannot damage modules. Can easily be destroyed by opposing players with bullet shots, flamethrower, or walking near then running away. Best place around corners or places out of line of sight of approaching enemy, especially the interior doorways of Command Posts. Molotov Cocktail A variety of bottle-based improvised incendiary weapons, thrown to set targets ablaze. Damage accumulates if players are set alight. Price: 8 Golden Eggs Ammo: 3 Damage: 7 NOTE: Does approximately 300 fire based damage. Explodes on contact. Seems to instantly kill any player unless they have fire resistance. Gas Grenade A hand grenade that damages people nearby by releasing poisonous gas. Price: 10 Golden Eggs Ammo: 2 Damage: 5 NOTE: Lasts approximately 15 seconds. Excellent for placing near doorways of Command Posts when planting a bomb. C4 Plastic explosive for military use. Can be set almost anywhere because it is easily molded into the desired shape like modeling clay. Price: 12 Golden Eggs Ammo: 1 Damage: 10 NOTE: Does 1,500 damage. Is the only thrown grenade that can damage structure modules. Only one can be carried regardless of how much, or how little, a player has of the "Clip Size" stat. Category:Weapon Types Category:Weapons